Tingling Sensation
by pointlessfangirl
Summary: Reaction fic to 6x05. A combination of "aftermath of the elevator incident" and "if the elevator doors never opened", but in a different way than you might expect. Kurt and Blaine can't get that kiss out of their heads.


_AN: I'm sure this kind of fic has been written already. Oh well. I couldn't decide if I wanted to write about the aftermath of the elevator or "what would have happened if the elevator doors never opened" fic, so I decided to combine both, just not in the way you might expect._

Kurt's mouth was still tingling.

He had gotten home hours ago, and the feeling of Blaine's lips on his own never faded. He had tried doing things to distract himself: taking a long shower, cooking a large meal for dinner, cleaning his room even though it didn't need any cleaning, playing a game on his phone…but it wasn't enough. Kurt couldn't get that damn kiss out of his head.

He knew he was lying to himself the minute he and Blaine had made an agreement that their kiss would solely be for the purpose of getting out of that god forsaken elevator. He couldn't lie to himself- he and Blaine had never just been platonic. Never just friends, never without something much deeper behind it all.

Kurt lay awake in bed that night. It was pointless to try and force himself into sleep. No soothing music or hot tea could lull him into a slumber, because there was only one thing on his mind.

It had been so long. So long since Kurt had felt Blaine's touch on his skin or caught a whiff of his musky cologne. So long since he stared into Blaine's hazel stare and fell forward, trusting him completely. The months without him in New York had been miserable. Kurt desperately tried to move on, tried to act as if everything was all right and that he didn't need a boyfriend to make it on his own. The loneliness and emptiness had been there the whole time harboring deep inside him like a black void. He had other great things to look forward to: school and work and exploring his life in his dream city. But as great as those things were, they only masked his yearning for Blaine, not change it.

Kurt rolled over on his side and picked up his phone. He grew sick of lying in the dark. The bright light from his phone screen temporarily blinded him. He contemplated texting Blaine something funny about what happened earlier to try and make the situation less awkward for the next time they saw each other. But at the same time, he wanted to call Blaine, hear his voice and tell him that he loved him.

Because Kurt _did_ still love him, he never stopped.

He waited, telling his brain to start typing a message, but it was too late at night and Kurt was afraid. It saddened him, because he'd never been afraid to talk to Blaine before, at least not when he wanted to tell Blaine something and wasn't bottling up his emotions, a mistake he had learned he was doing after talking with his therapist. But Blaine had new things now: a new job, new house, new boyfriend…Blaine couldn't possibly want him now.

Kurt's heart ached. He put his phone away and lay in the silent darkness for a few minutes before sighing and going to the bathroom to retrieve some sleeping pills. If some extra help was what he needed to get a dreamless, Blaine-free sleep, then so be it.

* * *

The doors hadn't opened.

Sue, unsurprisingly, had broken her promise.

And Blaine couldn't have cared less in that moment.

Kissing Kurt was like emerging from a cool pond of water and gasping for air, which was ironic since Kurt's kisses took away Blaine's breath, as cliché as it sounded. The feeling of his lips against his own felt like finding the last piece of a puzzle-everything felt perfectly in place. The kiss had surprised Blaine-he expected it to be tentative and awkward, but instead, it was passionate and familiar, like no time had passed at all. But then again, nothing ever really felt unsure between the two of them.

Now, as Blaine's eyes flickered back and forth between Kurt's eyes and lips, he thought of doing it again and again and again.

Kurt's features were soft. He was wide eyed and flushed, gorgeous as usual. Blaine always loved the way he looked after being freshly and passionately kissed.

They hadn't even noticed the creepy Sue-doll-thing retreat back into the hiding space in the elevator wall. Even if the doors had opened at that moment, they probably wouldn't have even glanced over.

Kurt gulped. His voice was bashful and nervous. "Blaine, I-"

Blaine didn't let him finish. He surged forward and captured Kurt's lips with his own, this time both of his hands coming up to frame Kurt's face. Kurt gasped into the kiss, but responded enthusiastically. Kurt's hands returned to their place on Blaine's shoulders, slowly moving up and down as if to give Blaine a neck massage. The gesture felt soothing in comparison to their fiery kiss.

They began to get used to the feeling of touching each other again. Kurt pawed at Blaine's shoulders and back; using the grip he had on Blaine's shoulders to pull himself more into the kisses. One of Blaine's arms came to wrap around Kurt's waist. They ignored the slightly uncomfortable feeling of sitting up on their knees in favor of focusing on the electric kiss.

"Wait," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine pulled away slightly, but kept his eyes closed. Their foreheads rested against one another's.

"What about Dave?" Kurt asked, his voice breathless.

At this, Blaine opened his eyes. His left hand came up to caress the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt nestled into the gentle touch gratefully, his eyes a mixture of emotions.

"Dave's great," Blaine told him softly, "but I don't want to think about him right now. All I want is you."

Kurt reconnected their lips and moved them gently before they gradually became harder and faster. Blaine felt as if the blood running through his veins was gasoline and someone had lit a match, because his whole body was burning with desire.

"Blaine…" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine.

Blaine.

**Blaine.**

He awoke with a start, drawing in a deep breath once the scenery suddenly changed. No longer was he in a boiling hot elevator with Kurt Hummel. He now stared up at a blank ceiling in his pajamas, aware of a snoring Dave next to him. It had all been just a dream.

Blaine took deep breaths, careful no to wake Dave. His heart felt as though it was going to rapidly beat out of his chest.

It was the first time in months he had a dream about Kurt since their breakup. He'd never had a dream that felt so lifelike, so realistic and tangible as if it really did happen. It sort of did, before the elevator doors opened for real. Blaine certainly didn't expect the continuation of what happened earlier to play out in his sleep.

He didn't know what was going on. Kissing Kurt earlier was like waking up-everything seemed a little clearer now. Kurt had hurt him badly, it was true. But if Blaine said he didn't have feelings for him anymore? Well, he'd be the biggest liar in Ohio.

Blaine grabbed his phone after managing to slow his heart rate down. It was 3:30 in the morning and he had to get up early for Warbler's rehearsal, but there was no way he was going to sleep now.

He stared at Kurt's name in his phone. He never gathered the strength to delete his number after all this time. Blaine turned his head towards Dave, who was lost in a deep, oblivious sleep. Blaine sighed. He had no idea what to do about Dave.

Blaine tried closing his eyes in a futile attempt at falling asleep, his fingers itching with the desire to pick up his phone and call Kurt and his lips still tingling at the memory of Kurt's lips.


End file.
